


Igloos Are Better Than Tree Houses

by paygeling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas is on winter break, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mentions of Bobby, Snow, destiel in the snow, he's not a bad father in this fic, i know its march, i miss the winter, igloo, mentions of Anna, mentions of John, snow fluff, there might be a second chapter that is a little (or a lot) nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paygeling/pseuds/paygeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets home from college for winter break and decides to stay home and watch the house while his family are on a cruise, but also the fact that he really wanted to see his old pal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igloos Are Better Than Tree Houses

**Author's Note:**

> ~PLEASE READ~ I need help  
> Ayy! So I decided to write this snow fluff because I really love destiel in the snow and I love everything about winter and now its march and now im sad. I'm seriously thinking on making other chapters but I don't really enjoy writing post-canon fics but I think I could make an exception for this one. I wouldn't know where to end it though and after a while I'll feel like im beating a dea horse. the only time I write actual chapter fics is if I want them to go through a big ordeal before they actually kiss but anyway tell me what you think I shold do in the comments! Everyone of them are appreciated

Castiel was home for the holidays, but his parents weren't. He’d just gotten off from college and just wanted to be home but his parents and younger sister Anna decided to take a trip to somewhere warm. First off, He wanted to be home and relax and he didn't think a cruise would be the best place (since he had terrible sea sickness) and secondly he admired the cold. Mother nature provided this season for a reason. The snow was beautiful despite its coldness, it fell so gracefully from the clouds and he liked that feeling when he couldn't feel his cheeks anymore and letting his warm tongue catch the cold snowflakes from above melting away instantly.

 

So he decided that it was best if someone watched the house while they were away although, it wasn't a bad neighborhood at all. It was full of senior citizens, meaning everytime it snowed there wasn't one footprint, a tire track, nothing. If they did step outside instead of staying in front of their electric fireplaces, it would be to collect there Avon and QVC magazines only to shuffle back inside and complain about their arthritis.

 

He looked outside his window that sat only a couple feet above the ground, giving him the perfect view of the fresh, untainted, white sheet. Thick frost had made it difficult to see but he couldn’t care less when he saw a perfect little snowflake plaster itself onto the window and linger there. It looked so perfect… all the others had come down in clumps but this single snowflake had no clumps, no flaws.

 

He quickly jumped from the window as a gloved hand knocked excitedly on the glass pane, crushing the snowflake. The hand belonged to Dean, a neighborhood friend he’d grown pretty fond of. That's another reason he decided to stay home. They’d became best friends since that day he gave Cas a ride to school on his handlebars and it suddenly became an everyday thing, until of course Dean got the impala his dad gave him for his 16th. Cas got to ride around in that until they graduated, they’d drive around to random diners some days and on the weekends, they’d drive hours to go see small attractions or cool hideaways where they could fish or just sit and talk. They eventually had to grow up and go to college though and Cas started to miss those talks and those hideaways where he could feel so close to Dean not really in a physical way but spiritually. They could talk about anything in seclusion and trust that it would stay between the two of them. Castiel felt as if all this bonding had made them soul mates and it wasn’t until that one day Dean found an abandoned tree house where he’d pick the dead leaves out of his hair. When used his leather jacket to keep them covered when it started to rain because Cas’s mom would be upset if he came home in damp clothes. Dean was so caring and he loved him for that. They’d try to keep in touch and they succeeded. Sometimes if Dean couldn’t text him back that day, he would skype him. Inbetween his classes they’d message back and forth, and every night before bed one of them would call the other to tell them goodnight and if they’d fallen asleep, he’d leave a message for him in the morning. Those ones are the sweetest. You can hear how much they appreciate one another more and without the other one there to tell them to stop flattering them they don't know when to stop. Cas especially tends to ramble on as he’s never been the best at getting his point across of ‘i miss you, you’re important, sleep well’.

 

Yesterday was the day he’d finally be able to see him again. Cas was so excited he’d almost forgot to pack his underwear. When he called Dean he got so excited and started listing off activities that he’s been wanting to do and places he’s wanted to revisit. Cas was just as excited if not more than Dean. He missed him so much they talked to each other on speaker phone as he packed his suitcase (and thanks to Dean he didn't forget his underwear or ‘panties’ as Dean called them which earned an embarrassed cackle from Cas as his roomie looked at him sideways.) and as he walked down to his Lincoln continental he and his other friends liked to call his pimpmobile. They counted down the miles until Dean fell asleep with his phone to his ear. Cas lingered on the line for a while snickering at Dean’s little snores and disgruntled mumbles. Cas arrived about 3am but decided not to bother Dean, it’d be best if they both had a little rest to accomplish all the plans they had. 

 

Judging by all the snow behind Dean he could see through the window, it seemed they were snowed out. No driving on those roads, if you could even find it that is. It was so deep you couldn’t tell what was a sidewalk and what was a street. That was more than OK though with Cas, as said before he loves the snow! 

 

Dean’s muffled laughter was heard through the glass as Castiel recovered from his previous shocked state. Cas shrugged his shoulders after he’d tried to pry open the frozen shut window. Dean heard Cas muffle a small ‘what’ and cupped his hand to the glass and created a foggy area for him to write. ‘Hiya Cas!’ Was written backwards onto the window for Cas to read.

‘Hello Dean’ They smiled widely at each other and Dean could feel blue eyes watching his every move as his tongue stuck out to draw stick figures playing in the snow. Dean looked at his masterpiece and beckoned anxiously for Cas outside to play with him. He rolled his eyes and quickly pulled on some jeans over his pajama pants for extra warmth and threw on his bee sweater with a large coat and grabbed extra warm accessories. Cas always seems to forget he’s a grown ass man whenever he sees snow but he reminded himself and Dean when he pushed open his front door.

 

“We’re in college” Dean paused and shrugged his shoulders

 

“So? We’re the youngest ones here.” Cas nodded, he could argue with that. He trudged quickly through the snow to Dean and the man couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Castiel struggle under all those layers, falling a couple times. He looks so… adorable-- Dean can’t help it. He met him in the middle, struggling to keep his balance as well, and engulfed his best friend in a hug he’s been waiting for this whole semester. He could just barely get his arms around Cas’s puffy jacket but held him close for a while longer than the three-second-bro-hug rule. They pulled away to look at each other for a bit before Dean’s signature harsh pat on the shoulder. Cas noticed his cheeks and nose were already turning a bit red and his hair had some snowflakes in it. Some much like the one he found on his window. They both beamed at each other while the other one thought of what to talk about first, questions flooding their brain.

 

“Hey buddy, how ya been?” Dean seemed genuinely interested in his answer but Cas just bashfully shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t want to say ‘oh it’s been horrible and grueling without you, i just want to spend my life with you! Sweep me off my feet Dean!’

 

“It’s college you know. Not nearly as much partying going on as you’d think there would be.” Dean shuffled his feet in the snow, chuckling softly. “And you, Dean.” He looked back up from his snowy boots and mocked Cas’s shoulder shrugging. “Well, I got a job as a mechanic at bobby singer’s auto. It’s really nice! The owner is like a father to me and he pays good but, other than that… same old, same old beside the fact that you were missing.” Dean smiled warmly as Cas tried to hide his blush but, if all else fails he could say it was the cold weather. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and put it to the man’s eyes so he couldn’t see where he was going. 

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“No peeking.” Dean stated in a playfully firm voice and grabbed Cas’s other unoccupied arm, leading him away from his front yard. He tried his best to keep his eyes closed, trusting Dean won’t let him bump into anything. After a while Dean dropped his arm and pulled Cas’s hand away from his eyes. When his sight finally adjusted, he took in the sight of Dean holding his arms out showcasing an igloo.

 

“How long did this take you?!” Dean rubbed his hand over the snow smoothing it out a little.

 

“Oh ya know just… a couple, several hours.” Cas pushed past him and squatted down looking inside while Dean blabbered on about how he made it. How he watched a video of some guy and how the snow fall over night helped it cement itself together more. 

 

“It’s so beautiful in here.” He crawled inside carefully trying not to mess up Dean’s craftsmanship 

 

“Thanks, Cas. It’s a little small though.”

 

“Big enough for two.” He patted the ground beside him and Dean quickly crawled inside to sit hip to hip with Castiel. They were both brushing against each other and Cas would’ve been more excited if he hadn’t been wearing all those damn layers. It was far too cold though to have an excuse to peel of your coat so he just had to bask in the feeling of the puffy cotton in his coat thinning out a little when Dean would lean against him. “Why’d you build this?” Dean tore his attention away from the snowy ceiling to look at Cas who was very close now. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? This is cool right?” The other nodded a little looking at how the street lamps shone through the spaces. “And I couldn’t take you where I wanted us to go.” 

 

“Where's that?” 

 

“You know that treehouse we went to?” Cas’s face lit up at the thought of them hanging out there “I wanted to go there for like a little reunion but, the roads are ridiculous.”

 

“The treehouse?”

 

“Yeah, I know it's not the first place we hung out at but, it seems the most special to me for some reason.” Dean could feel the others stare on him and tried to brush it off “I-I mean we can’t though so I made this place instead.” Dean stammered scratching the back of his head

“Why’s that?”

 

“Why’s what?” Dean played dumb.

 

“Why is the treehouse your favorite place?” Cas knew his reason. There's no way Dean had the same reason though. It was too hard for Cas to find other people to date. There was no serious relationships he was in. There were times where he thought one girl was hitting on him and they kissed but, Cas thought he must’ve done something wrong because she left not soon after. All the other times he just wasn’t… smooth with the ladies. Unlike Dean. He caught every metaphorical fish in this shitty polluted metaphorical sea. He slowed down a bit the older he got, (probably all his crazed teen hormones slowing down a bit) and Cas was sort of glad-- well, very glad. He didn’t he’d be the jealous type but when he saw Dean with all the girls flocking to be his lab partner, it made his eyes prickle and his heart clutch. He started to not hold back his eye roll or his annoyed groan after a while because it happened every damned time, without fail. He always chose Cas to work with though and inside he’d do a little victory pump trying not to make his possessive face so obvious.

 

“Listen… Cas, buddy.” He was listening, Listening so fucking close to every word Dean was about to say. He could see Dean’s neck starting to flush, starting to turn the rest of his face bright red compared to the white snow. Cas grabbed hugged his arm encouraging him to go on, but Dean grabbed his hand looking down at their now intertwined fingers. His pale, freckled thumb rubbing over the back of Castiel’s tan hand. 

 

“...Dean-” Cas breathed out an unsteady huff, trying to choke back his nerves.

 

“I loved that place because the way you leaped so excitedly on my handlebars, like you’ve waited all day for it. How you seemed to lean back more onto my chest as we biked down steep hills. How your hair got a little messier than it usually is with small leaves caught in it. How proud you looked when we managed to pull the old broken door open. How your smile seemed brighter than it usually did and your eyes looked more awake. How the crease inbetween your brows deepened as you realized it was raining and how grateful you looked when i let you used my jacket so you wouldn’t get wet. How I just seemed to realized I loved you all that time before.” Dean brought his hand to Cas’s face. 

 

“I love you Cas.” Cas brought his forehead to Dean’s and rested there as he built up the strength to finally lean in. Their frostbitten noses brushed together and the heat from each other's breath warmed their cheeks. They closed the gap and suddenly Dean wasn’t sure if it was the cold making him numb or the feeling of Cas’s warm mouth around his. The kiss was soft and ended too soon for Dean but the warmth stayed, flushing through his whole body. He wasn’t disappointed for long as Cas pulled away quickly to say:

 

“I love you too, Dean” He latched back onto Dean bringing his hand to cup his jaw and swiped his thumb across Dean's bottom lip. Dean slowly started to open his mouth and Cas followed letting their kiss become more passionate. Dean combed Cas's hair much like he did the day at the tree house only, there were no twigs this time, no excuses. Just Dean enjoying the softness and how swiftly his fingers glided through. Content sounds escaped Cas, enjoying the caring and soft touches from Dean. Finally they pulled apart, still staying close enough to share each others ragged breath. 

 

“Cas that was- I’ve waited so long.” Dean said breathlessly and Cas whispered back,

 

“Me too.” Dean brought his head into Cas’s chest chuckling lightly. “Hey Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think I like this more than the tree house.” Dean brought his face up from his chest and pecked Cas on the nose.

 

“Me too, but it’s getting cold and uh, my ass is soaked from this snow.” Dean didn’t want to mention how Castiel’s sweater was wet too and he could tell by the way it was clinging to his torso. His little bumblebee sweater now looking… not so innocent now. Embarrassingly though, he caught Dean’s stare and mumbled nervously.

 

“Why don’t we get warmed up inside? I got all sorts of hot beverages, a fire place, some clothes you can borrow…”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” He started to crawled out of the small space and Cas helped him up.

“Oh! And uh, my parents aren’t home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it was! I hope you enjoyed and stick around <3 *tell me if I should write another chapter!* love ya'll, have a good day or... night (I'm writing this currently at 12am idk bout you but that's when I have the most inspiration.) bye~ ;)


End file.
